There are many different types of aircraft available for a variety of different purposes. Each aircraft has a drivetrain, which can include an engine, transmission components (e.g., gearboxes), and driveshafts. Each of these components transmits torque to other components to keep the aircraft in flight. Failure of one or more of the drivetrain components could result in serious bodily harm to anyone onboard the aircraft and/or significant damage to the aircraft.